Pamiętnik Wacławy/Tom I/Świat mojej matki/XLVI
Zdawało mi się, że wchodząc owego wieczoru do salonu pani Natalii wyższa byłam i głowę wyżej niosłam niż zwykle. Czułam, że oczy moje goręcej błyszczały, a oddech pełniejszy był i szerszy. Szlachetne słowa z listu mego ojca szły za mną, krążyły nade mną, wyprzedzały moje kroki i całą mnie napełniały prądami niezwykłej podniosłości ducha. Towarzystwo zebrane już było w pełnym komplecie na tygodniową herbatę. Na kanapie jak zwykle królowały najpoważniejsze panie, przy nich na fotelach zasiadły młode mężatki, dalej rozwijał się uroczysty milczeniem, a różnobarwny sukniami wieniec panien, a wkoło siedzieli i stali mężczyźni różnego wieku. Przechodząc salon spostrzegłam w znacznym oddaleniu od całego towarzystwa zostającego człowieka. Siedział on w rogu salonu na małej kozetce, a stojąca obok etażerka z nutami i z drugiej strony wysoki kosz, pełen wazonowych roślin, rzucały cień na jego milczącą i osamotnioną postać. Widziałam, że miał głowę opartą na dłoni, co mu nadawało zamyśloną postawę, ale twarzy jego nie dostrzegłam, bo miałam zaledwie czas pobieżnie nań rzucić okiem. Gdy zamieniwszy na wsze strony powitania zasiadłam pomiędzy towarzyszkami, z większą niż zazwyczaj uwagą zaczęłam przypatrywać się grupie osób, jaką miałam przed sobą. Nie wiem, jaki mefistofelesowski duch przenikania i badania wstąpił we mnie, ale wszystkie władze mojej istoty przeszły w oczy, które przenosiły się z kolei z jednej twarzy na drugą, tkwiąc upornie w każdej po chwil kilka. Ciekawym wzrokiem zaglądałam we wszystkie spojrzenia, pochwytywałam uśmiechy i grę fizjonomii, ścigałam ruchy i gęsta i szukałam... szukałam w nich ciągle tego, czego pragnęłam wewnątrz, oczekiwałam od nich dźwięku, co by utworzył harmonię z uczuciami, jakie wieczoru tego napełniały mię samą. Nie wiedziałam dokładnie, jakimi miały być te litery ducha, które wyczytać pragnęłam z całej siły, ale zdawało mi się, że na którejkolwiek z tych licznych twarzy znajdę oddźwięk uczuć moich, spełnienie pragnień niewyraźnych, wytłumaczenie przeczuć... Minęła godzina blisko tej milczącej kontemplacji i zmęczone natężeniem oczy moje spuściły się i spoczęły na tunice sukni... Nic nie zobaczyłam innego nad to, co widywałam od dawna, nic mię nie zaciekawiło, nic nie dało żadnej odpowiedzi. Cała bowiem zabawa szła zwyczajnym codziennym torem, ściśniona obręczą zwyczaju i etykiety. Poważne na kanapie matrony, ze sztywnymi postaciami a sztywniejszymi jeszcze sukniami z mory lub atłasu, spożywały konfitury z wolna i z powagą podnosząc do ust złocone łyżeczki. Sentymentalna pani Natalia wiodła z panem Ignacym rozmowę o jakiejś zawiłej kwestii sercowej, której treść i rozwiązanie słyszałam już ze sto razy; żywa pani Kamila opowiadała panu Julianowi o tym, jak się przepysznie bawiła za granicą; pozująca na literatkę pani Alina unosiła się nad nowym jakimś francuskim romansem przed panem Aleksandrem, który słuchając nie zapomniał o rzucaniu w różne strony grotów pogromczych spojrzeń; panny milczały powiewając wachlarzami lub jedząc konfitury. Z zamyślenia wyrwaną zostałam zwróconymi do mnie, a głośno wymówionymi słowami: — Czy można zapytać pannę Wacławę, co ją w tak głęboką pogrąża zadumę? Wyrazy te mówiła gospodyni domu, a nie czekając na mą odpowiedź zaśmiała się i dodała: — Już to, jak widzę, dzisiejszy wieczór szczególniej marząco czy myśląco nastraja moich gości. Pan Lubomir siedzi już także od godziny przeszło pomiędzy etażerką a wazonami i zamyślony, milczący pozbawia nas wszystkich swego miłego towarzystwa. Czy można przerwać pana zadumę i wezwać go bliżej do naszego grona? Na te słowa z kozetki stojącej w rogu salonu podniósł się osamotniony dotąd mężczyzna i wyszedłszy z cienia etażerki i wazonów zbliżył się do kanapy. — Pozwoli pan zapytać siebie — ciągnęła zwrócona doń gospodyni — co jest powodem dzisiejszego pana zamyślenia? Czy w obcych krajach, w których przebywałeś pan tak długo, istnieje jaka para włoskich oczu, która myśli jego daleko od nas pociąga? Czy po paryskich salonach nasze rozmowy i osoby wydają się panu tak barbarzyńskie, że i uwagi na nie zwracać nie raczysz? Czy może ukryłeś się pan w cieniu dlatego, aby stać się bardziej zajmującym i pożądanym i abyśmy zmuszone były szukać go pomiędzy zielenią wazonów jak fiołka śród trawki? Wszystko to wymówione było tonem żartobliwym, trochę z zalotnością i odrobiną ironii. — Ani jedno, ani drugie, ani trzecie — odpowiedział pan Lubomir lekko się kłaniając. — Nie zostawiłem w obcych krajach żadnej pary oczu, do której bym zwracał się tęskną myślą; świetnego salonu pani nie śmiałbym lekceważyć, choćbym go nawet porównywał z tymi, jakie widywałem w Paryżu; do przybierania na siebie roli fiołka kryjącego się w trawie nie mam najmniejszej pretensji; oto po prostu usiadłem na ustroniu dlatego, aby przez chwilę oddać się własnym myślom i rozwagom... — I może złośliwym obserwacjom, czynionym z dala nad nami — przerwała pani Kamila z uśmiechem, w którym był przekąs. — Złośliwym? nie, ale zawsze obserwacjom. Raczcie panie darować tę moją oryginalność, ale lubię wielce usunąć się niekiedy w ciemny kątek pokoju i z dala przypatrując się twarzom i postaciom ludzkim czytać wypisane na nich litery ducha. Uderzyły mię te ostatnie wyrazy pana Lubomira. "Jak dziwny zbieg okoliczności — pomyślałam. — Wszakże i ja przed chwilą przypatrywałam się twarzom i postaciom ludzkim, pragnąc wypisane na nich litery ducha wyczytać". Sympatyczne spojrzenie podniosłam na nieznanego mężczyznę i zaczęłam przypatrywać się mu uważniej. Był to blondyn lat może trzydziestu, średniego wzrostu, jasnych bardzo włosów, z twarzą o drobnych, ledwie że nie kobiecych rysach. W całej jego twarzy i osobie malowała się jakaś niedbałość i powolność ruchów, którą by można wziąć za przesadę, apatię lub melancholię. Mnie się wydało, że była ta ostatnia, i z zajęciem patrzyłam na pana Lubomira, który stał przed gospodynią domu i białą, wypieszczoną rękę opierał na poręczy krzesła. Pani Natalia ciągnęła dalej rozmowę: — I jakichże to liter ducha szukałeś pan na twarzach naszych? — spytała. — Takich, które by z moim duchem utworzyły harmonię — odpowiedział pan Lubomir. Jeszcze więcej zostałam zdumiona. Wszak i ja pragnęłam dźwięku, który by z duchem moim harmonię utworzył! — I znalazłeś pan to, czegoś pragnął? — ciągle wpół żartem pytała gospodyni. — Pozwól mi pani nie odpowiadać na to pytanie — odrzekł pan Lubomir ze zwyczajnym, apatycznym czy melancholijnym poruszeniem. — Przeciwnie — zawołała żywa pani Kamila — żądamy stanowczo, abyś pan odpowiedział na to pytanie. — Wymagamy tego od pana koniecznie — powtórzyła pani Alina. — Tak, tak — zawołały inne panie — musisz nam pan powiedzieć, co wyczytałeś na twarzach naszych obserwując je przez całą godzinę zza etażerki i kosza z wazonami. Wszystko to było mówione ze śmiechem, ale pan Lubomir nie uśmiechnął się ni razu i twarz jego nie straciła ani na chwilę wyrazu apatii czy melancholii, jaka ją okrywała. Wstrząsnął tylko głową dla odrzucenia w tył włosów, co mu spadały prawie na ramiona, powiódł białą ręką po czole i odpowiedział z wolna: — Ponieważ mię panie zmuszacie do tego, więc powiem, że na twarzach, na które patrzyłem, nie znalazłem wcale liter, jakie pragnąłem wyczytać. "Zadziwiające podobieństwo! — zawołałam do siebie w myśli — wszakże i ja nie znalazłam ich także". Panie zaśmiały się na pozór, ale z utajonym niezadowoleniem i obrazą. Gospodyni domu pierwsza głos zabrała: — Nie możemy gniewać się na pana za to, coś nam powiedział, gdyż nie wiemy dotąd, czego właściwie szukałeś pan i czegoś nie znalazł. Pan Lubomir wstrząsnął znowu włosami i odpowiedział jak wprzódy bez cienia uśmiechu: — Szukałem wszystkiego, co szlachetne, podniosłe, idealne, co wyróżnia się od tłumu, a ducha unosi w krainy marzeń... — I nie znalazłeś pan w nas tego wszystkiego? — zawołała gospodyni. — O! teraz, to już mamy prawo gniewać się na pana! — To impertynencja i niesprawiedliwość! — wołano zewsząd. — Nie, panie, to tylko smutna konieczność salonów naszych, do których nie zaświtały jeszcze postępowe i wzniosłe myśli, panujące w krajach Zachodu — wyrzekł pan Lubomir podnosząc głowę i prowadząc ręką po czole z zamyśleniem i melancholią. — Obcy ideom, które już zawojowały pół świata, ograniczamy się ciasnymi ramkami zwyczajów i etykiety; zamykamy drzwi nasze na kilka spustów przed każdym człowiekiem, który nie przynosi z sobą świadectwa o posiadanym znacznym majątku i wysokim pochodzeniu; zajmujemy się samymi błahostkami, zabawami, błyskotkami; prowadzimy bezczynne życie, nie znamy, co to praca i prawdziwe cierpienie, i dlatego jesteśmy wszyscy śmiertelnie chorzy na duchu, dla Lego nie ma w nas nic podniosłego, poetycznego, szlachetnego, nic, co by się zbliżało do ideału, jaki każdy człowiek w piersi swej nosi, nic, co by nas wyróżniało z tłumu pospolitości. Dlatego na twarzach naszych nie malują się te litery ducha, jakie wyczytać na nich pragnie ten, którego duch unosi się nad poziom, a buja w podgwiazdnych krainach ideałów! Wszystko to wymówione było przez pana Lubomira z uniesieniem i szlachetnością. Wydało mi się jednak, że słowa te miały ton trochę zbyt kaznodziejski lub deklamatorski, lecz tak dobrze, tak zgodnie wtórowały one temu, czego pełna byłam i czego tylko dotąd przed samą sobą sformułować nie potrafiłam w słowach, że myślą w nich zawartą zostałam zachwycona. Uderzyło mię tylko, że w czasie gdy głos mówiącego podnosił się i brzmiał szlachetnym uniesieniem, twarz jego pozostała zimną jak wprzódy i oczy nie błysnęły ni razu spod mgły, która przysłaniała źrenice. Spojrzałam po obecnych i dostrzegłam, że słowa pana Lubomira zdziwiły jednych, a uraziły drugich. Niektórzy nawet uśmiechali się ironicznie. Najwidoczniej jednak uśmiechała się tak Helenka, obok której siedziałam. Zdziwiona tym pochyliłam się do jej ucha i szepnęłam: — Czy znasz tego pana Lubomira, Helenko? — Wybornie — odpowiedziała mi również cicho. — Kto to jest? — Daleki kuzyn pani Natalii, brat rodzony Zosi, ma znaczne majątki w powiecie N. — Dlaczegoż po raz pierwszy dopiero pojawił się dziś między nami? — Przed kilku dniami wrócił z zagranicy. Dając mi te wszystkie odpowiedzi Helenka nie przestawała uśmiechać się ironicznie. — Nieprawdaż — rzekłam do niej jeszcze ciszej — że to, co przed chwilą wyrzekł pan Lubomir, dowodzi, iż jest szlachetnym i rozumnym człowiekiem? Ku wielkiemu memu zdziwieniu Helenka, zamiast odpowiedzieć mi twierdząco, z wielką żywością poniosła do ust chusteczkę, aby pokryć parsknięcie śmiechem. — Czegóż śmiejesz się, Helciu? — spytałam z lekką urazą. Odjęła chusteczkę od ust i popatrzyła na mnie, potem rzekła wzruszając ramionami: — Długo musiałabym mówić, gdybym ci opowiadać chciała, z czego się roześmiałam. Gdy poznasz bliżej pana Lubomira, z łatwością odgadniesz sama powód mego śmiechu. Z kolei wzruszyłam także ramionami i odwróciłam się od Helenki. Piękna i miła towarzyszka moja, którą z serca kochałam, wydała mi się w owej chwili dziwaczną niemal. Zamieniając te urywane słowa z Helenką uroniłam część rozmowy, która coraz żywiej toczyła się wkoło kanapy. Gdy znowu słuchać ją zaczęłam, pan Lubomir właśnie głos zabierał. — Tak, moi państwo — mówił — bardzo źle i błędnie postępujemy, że nie idąc w ślady narodów stojących na najwyższym szczeblu cywilizacji zamykamy się w ciasnym kółku samych uprzywilejowanych ludzi i jak Chińczycy odgraniczamy się od reszty świata murem pychy i przesądów. Nie dopuszczamy przez to do siebie prawdziwej inteligencji i zasługi, pozostajemy zacofani, nie idziemy razem z duchem czasu, który od dawna zniósł średniowieczne granice, dzielące ludzi zaporami, zbudowanymi z tarcz herbowych... — Jak to! — zawołał ktoś z mężczyzn — żądasz więc pan, abyśmy mieszali się z motłochem? — Wyrazu tego nie mają już Francuzi i Anglicy, pomiędzy którymi miałem szczęście kształcić me pojęcia o równości. Co pan nazywasz motłochem? — zawołał pan Lubomir z gestem szlachetnym. — Czy tym pospolitym i przestarzałym mianem okrywasz pan ludzi, którzy pędzą życie nad mozolną pracą, mającą dla społeczności obfite przynieść kwiaty, ziarna, owoce; którzy zamiast brzęczącej, lichej mamony mają wysoką a gruntowną naukę, a zamiast brzmiącego zasługami przodków imienia posiadają chlubne imię, własną zdobyte zasługą? Jeśli takich ludzi nazywasz pan motłochem, to do tego motłochu racz mię pan z ducha i pojęć zaliczyć, chociaż posiadam niepośledniej świetności herb i majątek odziedziczony po przodkach. Pan Lubomir chciał dłużej jeszcze mówić, ale gospodyni domu powstała i zaprosiła gości do sali jadalnej na herbatę. Słowa pana Lubomira połykałam z chciwością, a gdy przestał już mówić, brzmiały one jeszcze długo w mym uchu. Z prawdziwym zajęciem spojrzałam na niego, gdy obsiedliśmy wielki stół zastawiony herbatą i kolacją, i ze szczególnym wzruszeniem czekałam, aż znowu mówić zacznie. Ale rozmowa zmieniła przedmiot, pan Lubomir stał się znowu milczący i z zamyśleniem oparł głowę na dłoni. Twarz jego ani na chwilę nie traciła wyrazu apatii czy melancholii, źrenice mętnie i niewyraźnie patrzyły na filiżankę z herbatą. Mimowolnie szukałam oczami siostry pana Lubomira, młodej Zosi, która, sierota od dawna, mieszkała przy wuju w sąsiedztwie mojej matki i wraz z nim przybyła na zimę do miasta. Nie wiem już, jakim zwrotem myśli przypomniałam sobie rozmowę między Zosią a wujem jej, zasłyszaną przeze mnie na balu w Rodowie, a wraz z nią przed pamięcią moją stanął ów młody prawnik o szlachetnej i rozumnej twarzy, który na zabawie tej zajmował się Zosią, a którym zajmować się wzajem wuj jej tak surowo zabronił. Pomyślałam, że gdyby Zosia zostawała pod opieką swego brata, nie oddaliłby on pewnie od niej człowieka, do którego czuła sympatię, dlatego tylko, iż pochodził z innej niż ona towarzyskiej stery. O tym samym może myślała Zosia, bo piękne zamyślone jej oczy tkwiły w twarzy brata z miłością, uwielbieniem, jak ml się zdawało, z niemą nadzieją. Przez resztę wieczora zostawałam pod wpływem miłego wrażenia, jakie uczyniła na mnie szlachetna mowa pana Lubomira. Doświadczałam takiego poczucia, jakiego doświadcza człowiek, który nagle i niespodzianie znajduje na drodze swojej to czego z całej siły pragnął przed chwilą. Gdy na koniec pożegnałyśmy z matką towarzystwo i salon pełen jeszcze gości zostawiłyśmy za sobą zstępowałam ze wschodów mieszkania pani Natalii zamyślona, rozmarzona prawie. Helenka, która jednocześnie z nami opuściła ze swą matką zabawę, ujęła mię pod rękę i schyliwszy się nad mym uchem, szepnęła: — Widzę, kochana Waciu, że w serduszku twoim budzi się nowy piedestał dla nowego ideału! — A gdyby tak było w rzeczy samej? — spytałam. — Nic — odparła Helenka — prosiłabym cię tylko, abyś ku wspólnej naszej nauce uwiadomić mię raczyła o chwili, w której ideał spadnie z piedestału i na miazgę się pogruchocze. — Skąd ci ta pewność, że tak będzie? — zapytałam. Helenka zaśmiała się znowu, ale nie miała czasu na odpowiedź, bo kareta jej rodziców wtoczyła się w bramę. Przez całą drogę do domu myślałam o panu Lubomirze; myślałam o nim zdejmując z siebie wieczorowe ubranie, i gdy samotna już w sypialni mojej odczytałam raz jeszcze list mego ojca, pomyślałam, że pan Lubomir był bardzo niepospolitym człowiekiem i w ustach swych miał tak szlachetne słowa, jakimi ojciec mój za pośrednictwem listów przemawiał do mnie... Category:Pamiętnik Wacławy